Boogiepop Kirima Nagi & Suema Kazuko
by LeynaSeptic
Summary: Nagi was needing some help with the "work" she does, she planned to ask Suema (the master of all things criminal related) for some advice on the matter. They hang out, and decide to head inside Kirima's home. And no one else besides them seems to be in the house. Suema X Nagi. Ultimate ship besides Boogiepop X Takeda.


**Includes spoilers from the novels of course. Bits which anime only watchers didn't get to see. A minor spoiler for the sixth volume, the _At Dawn _arc. It's only minor, so you can still read this Egg. _Read this failure of a story. _I also bet you'll like the fact that Boogiepop doesn't appear in this.**

I, Kirima Nagi, had plans today with a friend. Suema Kazuko.

Just hanging out for fun would be nice, but I had also other reasons for going out with her today.

Suema is fairly well knowledgeable in some subjects, like criminal psychology. It would be nice to have intel for my work. For example, getting in the mind of a convicted criminal, and etc. Unfortunately, (maybe fortunately in some cases), my attitude is fairly frank. Open and honest.  
So being in a mind of a criminal, was too much of a challenge for me to really understand in-depth. **~~Thanks Mikanosuke for this idea.~~**

I could probably read some of dad's books. Though, it'll be a hell of a lot easier with an expert in this subject. And that's why I'm here with Suema.

"Ah, Suema?"

Suema had been waiting around a corner of the street.  
She turned my way when she noticed my voice, she smiled and nodded at me.  
It took me a few moments of searching to notice her. She actually had been in front of my eyes, but I couldn't recognize her. It seemed like she undid her hair from its braid, and it was now straight. She was in causal clothes too.

"There any reason to the sudden hair change?" Might've been poking my nose too much into her business.

I've read somewhere that girls usually change their hair style when they plan on doing something brave. Something I've read randomly on the web.  
I wonder if something had happened to her?

"...Hm. Nothing much."

She definitely was hiding something. But I'll take her response as a hint to not dive any deeper.

"You're a bit late." She directed towards me. She didn't look mad, but rather curious.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Also, aren't you sort of covered in dirt right now Kirima?"

I scanned over my body and clothes.

Something had come up, which lead to a little trouble. I had changed clothes, so it was only my skin caked in dirt at certain spots.

"Yeah, had to cover something." I didn't fully go into detail, and she didn't ask further.

She's a smart girl. She probably figured out what I meant just with that line.

Ran into some thugs on the way in some alley. Took care of them quickly. Some police cars sped past us, with sirens blaring. I had called them after I tied up those thefts, so now that was taken care of.

"Being late doesn't bother me too much. But it reminds me of how Touka always talks to me about how she's always late to her dates."

"That's quite the random thing to bring up."

"Not really, I actually saw them on a date just now."

I looked around the streets, and found them near a bus bench.

Both Suema and I went towards their direction to greet them.

Touka is quite the charming girl, very stubborn and quite childish though. But I guess that's a charm of its own.  
It's still strange, seeing that she had the same body as 'him', her cheerful smile on that face, was something I had to get used to.

Since I've been into Suema's house a few times, her parents were trustful of me being with their daughter. This was great because we decided to have a sleepover at my house, and they won't have to worry about their daughter being out in danger. Because of that past incident.

Suema insisted I had head straight home for a shower. I tried convincing her I was fine, which I was, but she was stubborn enough to get me to listen. And it wasn't much of a serious problem to get fussy over.

We both arrived at my house, Masaki was confined to the school dorms because of truancy, so he wasn't home. Aya seemed to not be home, maybe staying for overnight studying in her class. She seems very persistent in her work, probably because of Masaki as her motivation.

So it was just me and Suema for today.

"Do you think we should eat first before I take my shower? I'm sure you must be getting a little hungry." I ask.

"I can wait a while. Plus, my mother would say things like 'Eating before taking a shower isn't good for you.' So I guess I shouldn't do it out of respect for her."

"It delays digestion doesn't it?" I replied.

"Yeah. Though I'm sure my mother doesn't actually know that, she mostly says some wisdom when she deems it right in a situation without much thought into it."

Probably from the accident that happened, her parents became probably way over-protective in every situation possible. It's understanding with your own daughter being so close to being killed, it makes you understand how random death can hit someone. I'm sure Suema loves them, but I can find how that can be annoying at times.

"You should probably take a shower first, I'll wait until you finish so we can eat together."

"Thanks." I gave her a quick smile and headed for the bathroom.

I finished washing myself, dried myself for the most part, and dressed up. Placing the towel around my shoulders to catch some falling droplets so it doesn't wet my shirt.

When I arrived to where Suema was sitting in the kitchen, her hands were folded, she smiled as soon as I entered the door. Her body was slightly leaned over the table, so some of her hair covered a small portion of her face.

In a way, it looked a bit seductive.  
She's been awfully smiling a lot recently too.

I go over to the kitchen counter, getting all the ingredients out.

"Do you like spaghetti Suema?"

"Sure. Didn't know you could cook though." Suema exclaims.

"Ah, Spaghetti is the only thing I can make. I just followed what Aya always does, so I know some basics."

"Aya?"

"Oh, yeah, Aya Orihata, she's a girl that stays here."

Suema took a moment to think. Like she was trying to remember something, perhaps she recognized the name?

As I was preparing everything, I could feel her glaring at me.

I used the towel around my shoulder to pat down my hair, so that some of the water doesn't drip into the dish.

I finished, and brought two full plates with spaghetti out to the table.

I first placed a plate right in front of her, and took a seat next to her right side.

We chatted a bit as we enjoyed dinner. She occasionally stared at me a few times as I ate, actually she barely let her gaze fall off of me. Not trying to hide doing so, and her eyes looked more confident. She's been acting a little off today, but I ignored it. None of my business anyways, if it looks serious. I'll probably investigate.

When we finished, we both cleaned our plates together. And headed to hang out in my room.

Earlier I cleared out my computer set up to make more space incase she did come over. So the room was presentable enough.

"Would it be alright if I take a shower?" She asked.

"You're my guest so sure."

She took off her glasses, folded them, and placed them gently on my bedside table.

Taking a pink towel along with her as she headed for the shower.

In the meanwhile waiting for her, I just thought of questions I should ask her.

Mostly about the mind and actions of criminals like I originally intended to ask her, but also. I should ask what's been up with her recently.

When she came out, she was still pretty wet from the shower. Some water was dropping on the floor, that didn't bother me but. It seemed weird, I would've taken her for a type of girl who would throughly wipe herself completely dry before exiting a bathroom door.

I had lent her some of my clothes, so she was wearing that.

I was at my computer desk, sitting on my chair.

Suema chose to sit on top of my bed. She brushed some of her hair to the side since it was on her face.

"I have a few things I planned to ask you Suema." I spin my office chair around to face her.

"Hm?"

I asked her questions related to my work. And she answered them like always.

At one point, I had went over to lay down on the bed, next to where Suema was sat.

***~~You know where this is headed.~~***

"Say, Suema." I asked a little quiet toned.

"Yes?" I'm sure she noticed the shift in my voice, and looked at me curiously.

"You're being awfully careless today. You seem less, *subtle* in your actions I guess. Anything happen?"

"Not much. Just had a sudden revelation."

Her voice seemed somehow distant sounding.

"And what was that?" I tried to ask. My voice hinted that I wasn't seriously looking for any answers.

Didn't want to pressure her much into it just for the sake of my curiosity.

But I was a bit worried about her, so an answer would've been nice.

She didn't answer right around, she kept silent for a moment. She had wandered her gaze away from me, like she was considering something, maybe an answer to my question?

"You don't have to if you don't want." I said this trying to reassure her, even throwing in a gentle smile towards her.

"Well..." She finally faced me again, and looked right at me.

She opened her mouth again, but she didn't say any words. It was like she paused what she was about to say for a moment.

She began shifting her body, quietly without saying anything. She moved herself more up the bed.

And on it, she crawled over to me. I wasn't sure of what she was doing, so I couldn't react much, just wondering what she was doing.

She climbed over my body, I was getting concerned about what she was trying to do. So my face grew more concerned.

She opened her mouth to finally speak, saying some quote, one I knew all so well. A quote I had actually given her myself.

" 'Normal means you leave everything as it is and nothing ever changes. If you don't like that, you've got to do things that _aren't _normal.' "

"..." I was pretty surprised she said that. It was my father's last words.

Is this her reasoning for acting like this?

But exactly _what_ was she trying to accomplish? What's the cause behind of why she's doing it?

At the moment, I was considering some options in my head, but I didn't get to actually ask her anything. So to her, I was basically frozen besides my breathing and blinking.

As I stared at her, it was like I was looking at some stranger. I think she noticed.

"If I change my appearance, I feel like it'll be easier to act like how I want. As someone I want, not how I originally am, it allows me to do things in a less difficult matter. I'm sure that's the same for you isn't it? The reason I wore a braid and glasses was so I would not stand out, rather I was unnoticeable in a crowd. Because I was worried about the judgement about who I truly am, it would've left me outcasted, and that would've been a pain to handle. Yet I don't want to be normal either."

Her face was close enough to mine where I can hear her breathing.

She held my chin, moving it slightly upward.

This person wasn't like Suema at all. She's a completely different person now. Not only because her signature appearance changed aswell. I wasn't certain of the person that was facing me.

Suema pulled the hand that was holding Nagi's chin in a small downwards motion. Causing her mouth to peak open. And in one movement she jammed her tongue in there. A French kiss. **~~Credits go to Azure for this idea.~~** This lasted like 7 seconds before Nagi would do anything.

Nagi was hesitant to do anything, but used a hand to gently push Suema away. Breaking the kiss. This situation was surreal to Nagi, she wasn't sure of what to make out of it.

Suema found herself staring at her delicate lips. Nagi was now looking at her dumbfounded. Kazuko felt her heart beating, Nagi certainly was pretty. She knew of that, but it's much more enhanced now because Nagi was so close to her. **~~Credits go to Kouhei Kadono for this one.~~**

"Your moans are quite girlish." And she let out a single chuckle. **~~Credits also goes to Kadono for this one.~~**

Honestly, Suema heart's was racing quite a lot. She was really trying to put on an act, but she wasn't experienced with doing things like this.

Nagi, someone who always looked straight at you. No matter if you were a teacher or maybe even a leader of some country. Was having trouble focusing her eyes on Suema right now, Kazuko found this a little silly.

They always said your first kiss tastes like honey.

Guess that's debunked for Nagi, because she could just taste spaghetti. But she couldn't really focus on that at the moment.

Nagi couldn't help but be confused on what to, really do in this situation? What was it that could even be done?

While Nagi was silent, Suema spoke up. Answering Nagi's question more in-depth.

"I realized that I just couldn't stand being in the sidelines anymore, as a powerless regular person."

Nagi finally managed to speak up, to argue against her.

"Don't think that! You might think being non-regular is *all that* but, it's horrible is what it is. Trust me, I know, you wouldn't want to turn out like how I had!" Her face grew more serious, her usual face that scared away most people.

But, Suema was never scared of it.

Instead, she placed a hand to Kirima's cheek.

"Well, when I look at you. I don't see something bad, you're 'abnormal', yet that doesn't mean I view you as someone horrible. So isn't it alright if I do the same?" Suema took a breath in. "But, me being how I am. All I can do is weight you down in situations, just someone you have to look out for. So, why can't I just change? Wouldn't I be more useful if I'm someone like you Kirima?"

"It doesn't matter if you're the regular Suema! That Suema never bothered me, she didn't get in the way at all." Kirima blurted out.

"...Well." She tilted her head. "Even if that's true. That kind of Suema does bother _me_."

Suema shifted her body back, she wasn't hunched over Nagi anymore, but still was over her.

Suema has been containing these things in for a while now, and she couldn't help but let a bit of her feelings explode out.

"I'm tired of just standing around, not being able to do something. Why must I have to wait for the bad things to go away?! Why don't I have a choice in the matter? If I was unordinary perhaps, I might be able to actually do something about situations! Shouldn't I have a choice to fight? I could at least be able to control some things that happen in my life then. I should confront my own problems, not wait for someone else to fix it for me..."

Suema's voice lessen the further she talked.

"For my sake. Please don't go this route."

"Well. I don't want to be this way anymore. You're hiding a lot from me. Because you want me to keep being 'normal'. I don't want blissful ignorance anymore. Would I be able to confront something if I wasn't 'normal'?"

These things were bottled up in Suema for quite some time, and she was tired from always trying to keep them inside of her without doing anything to change it.

Expressing everything like this, tears were trying to escape from her eyes, but she fought to hold them back.

"Hmph." Nagi sounded amused. It was very unfitting in this moment, and it caused Suema to look down towards her.

"Just be yourself. You're over thinking things, you would want to live a life that's unhappy? You're trying to act like a whole other person, you're doing it wrong. Even if you live a normal life, make it joyful. Living a sad lonely abnormal way of life isn't better, it's extremely worse."

"It's just hard to find this regular way of living happy."

"That's life, you have to search for the happiness it's not going to be given to you. You have many ways to be happy, but what you are trying to do. Isn't the way that'll make you happy, trust me. I know.  
"You don't have to be as abnormal and crazy as me to be able to fight, you are still able to fight. I'm not saying you should be so normal that you're basically blank, you can be the usually quirky Suema. Just don't take it too far, you still have some choices to your own life, and you should first take care of that before going all out like this.

"Don't make your life based out on just being someone special. Because being that, doesn't guarantee any enjoyment. Remember to always be _yourself_."

"..."

"I'm sure you probably knew all this since you're smart, yet you just blocked it out of your mind because you didn't want to accept it? That's why I'm trying to push you to the right direction."

"...I get it yet. Is my character really that great? Even if I do learn to accept all this, do you think it'll be possible to really like myself for who I am?"

Nagi's next action was pretty wild. It was at the spur of the moment really. Even she wasn't too sure of it.

With her right hand, she grabbed the glasses that Suema had rested on the bedside table, it was a fast motion.

And maneuvered her arm carefully, she flicked the glasses open and put them back on Suema's face. Now, she looked more like the Suema she knew.

Nagi wrapped two hands around the back of Suema's neck. She pulled her face more down to meet with her face, they were around a few inches facing one another.

Nagi stopped for a second, like she was considered something. But just a split second later, she closed her eyes and went slowly for a gentle kiss.

She didn't understand too much why she had done this. But thinking about it, she probably subconsciously chose this was something right to do. Perhaps she wanted her to know that she would still love the regular Suema. Or she just had a glasses fetish.

Either way, Suema was more likely to listen to what Nagi had to say next.

"You're someone I truly appreciate, I feel more like a regular schoolgirl when I get to chat with you. So don't go changing that Suema. You're the reason I had even gotten all these friends now.

"Don't hate yourself, I don't enjoy when people hate someone I like. Okay?"

Suema didn't have anything else to say. She wanted to oppose Nagi somehow, but she found that she should've given up on doing that.

She was speechless and needed time to take everything in.

"As friends, I'll support you as needed."

For the next half hour, it was Nagi comforting Suema.

"I do wonder what came over me though?" Suema said.

Probably Leyna's desires happened.

Suema's tone was becoming regular now, she looked more of her normal self. This made Nagi smile.

"Leyna is probably just using this idea so she can cover up her troubles of being unable to write your character correctly Suema."

That was more of a second thought though. Or perhaps my subconsciousness made that decision.

In the end. Suema was still uncertain as to why Nagi still called her a 'friend' a bit after she herself went in for a kiss.

Every issues she had was relieved, except the only issue she had currently left was debating if she had gotten friend-zoned with Nagi or not.


End file.
